


Sword Fighting

by Blankfreeze1958



Series: Covert Affairs [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Ideas, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Cersei sees Jaime training...





	Sword Fighting

She stood by a wall overlooking the ocean, a small sparring arena just below her.

  
Jaime was practicing with another man. She watched him in his leather and armour. He was beautiful, she thought. He was strong and quick, dancing around his opponent, but never simply dodging. He lunged, never afraid. Never one to shy away from a fight.  
The other man was no match for her golden brother, and when Jaime had the man pinned against the ground, he laughed. He stretched his hand out and helped the other man up. He was her good knight, she thought.

  
He ran his fingers through his hair, sweaty with the efforts of false battle.  
She knew what his hair felt like. She could almost feel it now. Sticky with salt, just as his skin would be. He would smell of leather. She grew wet thinking about it, picturing him pulling up her skirts, gripping her thigh as he pressed her against the stone walls, the sea roaring as he entered her. 'Please, please, please.' she would beg him. 'harder, faster', whatever she may say, he'd do it to please her. And when he moaned her name she would feel worth something. When he was inside of her, she was whole. Any time else, she was a million shattered pieces. Only Jaime could put her back together.

  
He spotted her above him, and waved her down as the other man left.  
He grinned at her, looking as perfect as anyone had the right to.

  
"Care for a spar, sister?" He asked. He was positively glowing, his skin glimmering with a sheen of sweat. He shrugged off his armour, and set it down on a rock.  
His shirt was leather, open at the chest so she could see the hair and the outline of his pectorals.

  
Cersei hummed, tucking some of her golden mane behind her ears. "I can hear father now." She said, smiling, and then twisting her features to imitate her father, "you're a lady of Casterly Rock, not some wilding beast." She growled, waving her finger.  
Jaime chuckled.  
"Besides," she said, "I've never had the chance to learn. Too busy with my knitting needles, I suppose." She said sharply. She'd always been jeaous Jaime had gotten sword fighting while she were locked away knitting tablecloths.

  
"I seem to recall you fighting in my place more than a few times." He said smirking.  
"We were but children." She said. She looked out at the sea, wishing she could've learned.

  
"I'll teach you." He said, watching her glimmer in the sun.

  
They practiced for a while until they were both glistening with sweat and surf.  
They rested in the shade under the cliff.  
Cersei tried to ignore the ache between her legs, but Jaime's smile and voice and his rippling muscles made it a hard task. She was sitting so close she could smell him, all sweat and leather. 

  
He gets up to retrieve the swords and she can no longer stand it.  
When he turns around, swords in hand, she pulls him against the rocks and kisses him hard.  
He is suprised at first but he relaxes against her.

  
"I need you." She whispers.  
His eyes grow dark with desire.  
"Tonight." He says.  
"No." She whispers. "I need you right now."

  
Jaime isn't sure what to do. He's already half hard, but terrified of being caught.  
"Please, Jaime." She whispers "I can't wait until tonight."

  
He trails his hands down her arms, fingertips barely touching her skin. It makes her shiver. She's so aroused in the moment that she just wants him to spread her legs and fuck her. She doesn't care who sees.  
She squeezes her legs together, providing herself a bit of contact, a moment of relief.

  
Jaime moves closer. He takes her by the waist and lifts her onto a stone jutting from the wall.  
Standing between her legs, he kisses her. Their tongues dance together languidly.  
"Fuck me, Jaime. Please" she whispers when they pull apart to breathe.  
She can feel him, fully hard now, against her thigh.

  
He draws her skirts up slowly, trailing his hand from her ankle, all the way up her leg to the junction of her thigh and hip, where he squeezes.  
She jumps at the feeling and moans, leaning forward, head on his shoulder.  
"Please." She whispers, and he knows she's not one to beg.

  
He moves his finger to her center and traces slow circles on her clit, so gentle she can barely feel them and yet they burn her.  
She bucks in frustration. "Jaime." She grunts.  
He hushes her, absolutely captivated by the magnificent creature in front of him.  
How perfect he thinks she is, how beautiful, how soft.  
He runs his fingers along the length of her entrance and soaks them with her hot desire.  
He smirks at how wet she is.  
He does that a few times with his fingers, both because he enjoys the feeling and because he knows it's driving her mad. He feels her wetness growing.  
He takes a single finger and runs it just inside her, top to bottom. She moans.  
He takes it and rubs it on her clit, a bit faster.  
She grabs his arm and sinks her nails into it as she leans against the wall, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.  
He strains against his breeches.  
He inserts a finger inside of her, enjoying how soft and warm and wet she is there. He tries not to think of how it would feel for his cock. He wants to focus on this first.

  
He moves his finger slowly, in and out. She breathes shakily.  
"Oooh." She sighs and then moans it as he inserts another finger.  
She moves her hips in time with him.  
She's totally lost in it and he beams with pride. Had the gods themselves appeared she would not notice, and he would not stop.  
"Jaime." She moans, no longer caring who hears. She's never this reckless.  
"I need you inside of me."  
A jolt of electricity runs through his body at those words. He wants her to say it again. He wants to hear it again, his sweet sister begging for him inside of her.

  
He's the only thing she wants, the only one who knows how to touch her, the only one who can make her come the way she needs. She thinks about it, maybe as much as he does.  
He needs her now.

  
With fingers still moving inside of her, he uses one hand to untie his breeches until he springs out, the seabreeze brushing over him. He was sticky inside his breeches and he ran a hand down his length to lubricate it. He shuddered at the feeling.  
When he looked up, she was watching him.  
They looked into each other's eyes. Jaime stared at her while he continued to move his fingers in and out of her. He moved slowly now, making her ache, making her burn. She purred.  
"That's good, hm?" He asked as he began to stroke himself. She nodded, throbbing around him.  
He moved painfully slowly inside of her, keeping the same pace on himself.  
At one point, he withdrew his fingers, making her gasp. He took his hand and ran it down his length, coating himself in her juices. It felt cold in the breeze.  
He took his fingers and pressed them to her lips. Staring right at him, she took them into her mouth and sucked on them greedily. His shaft twitched at the sight, his own wetness dripping from him in a thin string.

  
She reached out and cupped his balls, making him jump.  
She ran her fingers gently over them and up his length, squeezing the tip.  
He groaned.  
"Put it inside of me." She whispered, desperation in her voice. "And tonight, I'll do anything you want."  
His ears perked up and he smirked. He already had some ideas.

  
He lay himself against her enterance and moved his hips, sliding along her, rubbing her clit with his tip.  
She clutched his arms, he reached out and pulled her neckline down, watching intently as her milky white breasts spilled out, nipples pink and erect.  
He pulled away for a moment to suck on them, using his fingers inside of her to keep her at bay.

  
She allowed him to lick, suck, squeeze. He pressed her breasts together and lay his face against them. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her. She was perfect.  
She ran a hand through his hair and he looked up at her face. Her expression was gentle, peaceful and yet filled with lust.

  
He kissed her long and hard. When he pulled back, he lifted her skirts so she was exposed. She was so wet she was glistening in the light.  
He held his shaft and pressed it to her lips. She watched.  
He slid inside, just the tip, and they both moaned.  
She held his hips and tried to pull him further inside, but he resisted.  
"Let me." He said, taking her wrists and holding them over her head.

  
They were both looking down at where they were connected, enthralled by the way they looked together, the way they fit together, and how being one could make them feel so incredible. They were meant to be together. They were meant to be like this.

  
He teased her for a while, moving slowly, not pushing into her, using the head of his manhood to massage her there.  
When he felt as though she'd endured enough, he pushed into her fully.  
They both moaned loudly at the feeling, but neither cared. He wanted desperatly to hear her do it again.

  
They held eachother tightly, now, moving together, perfectly in sync, as they'd done hundreds of times before. He knew what to do, how to angle himself to hit that spot, to make her writhe and moan, and she knew how to squeeze herself around him to make him collapse onto her shoulder, her name the only thing he could think straight enough to moan.

  
He felt her come, warm and wet around him, her legs shook as she held him close and kissed him through it. The feeling threw him over the edge as well.  
They stayed there, pressed against eachother, sticky with sweat, wet where they were joined together, until she let go of him. Jaime pulled out, eyes fixed on her cunt.  
He wanted to see what he'd done to her.  
She was red there, or, rather pinkish. The color made his pearly seed stand out against her skin.  
He reached out and ran a finger from one end of her opening to another. She shuddered and he pressed his finger to her lips once more, captivated as she sucked it, swallowing his seed.  
He felt himself stir again.

  
She made no efforts to move or close her legs and so he knelt down and leaned toward her, studying her closer. He could smell sex.  
He leaned forward and licked her slit, bottom to top, swirling his tongue over her clit as he did. She gasped and her hand grasped a fistful of his hair.  
He licked her again and again until she was rocking against his face, and he was buried deep between her thighs.  
He was hard again, moaning as she filled his senses.

  
She came against his tongue, moaning and pleading.  
When he stood up, she leaned forward, her legs still open for him. She massaged his cock. He tipped his head back, shutting his eyes tightly. It felt so good.  
Just as he was about to come, he felt her put him inside of her. He'd never come so hard in all his life. He shook against her, holding her tightly as he moaned her name.  
He stayed there again, for some time before pulling away. When he did, she closed her legs, his seed still inside of her.

  
"I've got to run." She said almost in a whisper. "Robert's got some party."  
She kissed him and pulled her dress back up over her breasts before hurrying away.  
He smiled as he watched her, thinking of her sitting there next to her husband, in that room full of men who all wanted to fuck her, and yet, she held his seed between her legs.  
"Don't forget about tonight." He called after her.  
She turned back and smiled at him, bowing her head.  
She wouldn't.


End file.
